


You're Such a Tease

by shalinabianca



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, very slight smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shalinabianca/pseuds/shalinabianca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony changed everything. Tony was a hero in his own way, even though he didn't believe it. …maybe that's why he was so attracted to him. In some sort of way, Tony Stark reminded him of Bucky. But what's this business about pornography? </p><p>(One-shot for a friend on Tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Such a Tease

Like most soldiers out of war, Steve Rogers had aftershocks of his most painful memories. As paranoid as he gets from those said memories, he always kept up the American gentleman façade around everyone.

It was only when Tony Stark, his old friend Howard's son and now current teammate, had opted for Steve to go live with him and Bruce Banner at Stark Towers—for nothing less than a convenience, if needed—that his waking up in the morning with a cold sweat had lessened. Maybe it was because in his mind, he knew that no matter what happened there was going to finally be somebody there to chase away the monsters.

Tony had barged into Steve's room a few times already, hearing his friend's moans, whimpers, and mutters from across the hall. (Sometimes, out of genuine generosity, Tony would even suggest for Steve to take the lounger in the master bedroom—for convenience, of course.)

Time and time again, Steve would deny, saying he that he was fine... but Steve knew he wasn't fine—physically, yes, he was fine.  _Perfect_ , if Howard Stark had any say in it—but mentally? Steve Rogers was at a loss for words. He had lost his best friend, his first love, his family—his  _everything._

In that with so many losses, Steve had never looked up at what he gained. Upon waking up from his decades-long slumber imprisoned in ice, he gained a new family, and not only a that; a new lover, as well. Not just comrades in arms, or just friends—because Tony Stark was much more than what Steve thought of him to be at first.

Tony Stark was a hero,  _way_  before Iron Man ever came into the light. And he loved him for it. …maybe that's why he was so attracted to the brunet. In some sort of way, Tony Stark reminded him of Bucky Barnes; another Bucky that was so different from the original that there wasn't much of a comparison. There was just  _something_  about Tony, and Steve couldn't put a finger on it.

What he did know was that he loved Tony so much it hurt. The same was the case with Stark, he figured. Ever since this thought dawned on Steve, things had changed between the two. Breakfasts every morning; training in the gym; movie nights with Bruce sometimes (to catch up on…  _everything_  he's missed in about seventy years).

When Tony made the first move, when he finally kissed him, things—in Steve's perspective—became better for the both of them. From then on, they had a close-knit relationship: Tony would get into bed with Steve when he has nightmares. Just lay there, for moral support.

Steve had grown so accustomed to feeling Tony on the other side of the bed that when he reached his hand over to hold him, he was shocked awake with feeling the cold sheets. In a sudden panic, Steve shot up in bed, blinking at the dark. Tony's Arc Reactor always made the room glow, even under the covers. Tonight the familiar blue light was gone.

"Tony?"

That whisper was lost in the quiet. Soon enough, he noticed that the door stood ajar. Across the hall, Tony's door was opened as well. He saw the back of Stark's head, sitting at the computer. Sighing to himself, Steve threw the covers off of his ankles, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. Getting onto feet, he walked quietly to Tony's room.

Once Steve slipped through the door, he had caught an eye-full of what Tony was watching. He saw two men, naked, and they were—what? Isn't that illegal?

"Tony?" Steve asked again, this time in more of shock and confusion.

Stark gasped, and swiveled around in the computer chair. "Oh shit—give me a heart attack, will you!" he yelped, looking his boyfriend over. "Steve, what are you doing up?"

Steve's mouth shifted to the side, and he tilted his head a bit. "You weren't in bed."

"I'm sorry, Stevie, I was—uh… I was…"

The blond noticed tips of Tony's ears turned a bright pink as his eyes travelled down to his crotch. "Why were you watching those two guys having sex? Who are they? Do you know them?" Steve asked Tony sternly, hoping he wasn't cheating. Why would he, right? "Tony…"

"You see—wait." Tony's head cocked to the side, and a mocking eye-brow rose up on his forehead. "You've never heard of porn before?"

"Porn…?" Steve muttered monotonously. "Hell yeah, I've heard of porn. The boys used to always pass loads of it around, back in the day, for some kicks."

"Being surrounded by guys twenty-four/seven would end up like that..." Tony muttered to himself. Steve gave him a scrutinizing look as the latter cleared his throat, locking his fingers together over his lap. "I didn't think it would matter, but, Steve, yes, being gay wouldn't get you beat up in—"

When those words went past his lips, Steve could tell that Tony wished immediately that he could suck them back in so they would  _stay there._ "I mean, if we wanted to, we could go outside and just fuck in front of the police station— "

Tony just couldn't seem to turn his filter on, and Steve was becoming more and more amused by the minute. The genius’s cheeks grew redder. If only Steve could know what was running through the other man’s head.

"Tone, if this is your way of saying you got a hard on, it's one weird way of saying it," the blond veteran muttered.

It didn't seem like he heard him. Tony's eyes traveled down Steve's body, admiring every frame of muscle that was able to be seen through his t-shirt. The latter snapped his fingers, suddenly bringing the former back to reality. Stark was slowly beginning to realize he was staring—drooling, probably.

"Tony? Hello?" the blond called, waving a hand in front of his face.

The brunet blinked, spitting out something impulsively. "Fuck—what?"

Laughing half-heartedly, Steve rolled his eyes. "Tone," he purred, walking closer and grabbing Tony's hands with both of his own. "Tone, come back to bed."

Steve’s eyes met Tony’s. A faint smile flirting along his lips and his eyes were half-closed looking down at him. "Please?" Steve added in just above a whisper.

It seemed to work because a slight shiver ran through Tony visibly; he could probably feel his hair stand on end.

"I dunno," Tony continued in sing-song, hoping to get something from Steve. He kept up his poker face, but inside, Steve knew, that he was smirking—a smirk that would have put him out of his money. "I've got—"

Stark's sentence wasn't even able to be finished. Rogers had planted his lips on Stark's, one hand going to the back of Tony's head, fingers combing through the hair at the nape of his neck. His other hand tugged on Tony's shirt collar.

When Steve pulled away, trailing kisses across his jaw line, he muttered, "What was that, soldier?"

Biting back a moan, Tony gave in for a laugh. "Nothing,  _sir_." Locking lips once more, he managed to wrap his arms around Steve's waist, push himself up, and lead them to his king-sized bed without breaking the kiss.

Plopping down on the mattress covers, they shared a laugh. Tony rolled on top of Steve, his hand going to the side of his neck. He moved up to run his hand through Steve’s soft, blond hair, but Steve couldn’t live with himself if he let Tony have all the fun. Pushing his boyfriend back down into the mattress, he straddled him and started unbuttoning his shirt.

Let's just say, things happened and dicks were involved.

**Author's Note:**

> This is such a suck-ass fic, I'm so sorry. xD I guess this is what happens when you write at 2 a.m. D:
> 
> (I'm probably going to re-write this some time later because--I just don't like how it turned out, period.)


End file.
